encicprotezionecivilefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Disastro di Fukushima Dai-ichi
Il disastro di Fukushima Dai-ichi (In giapponese: 福島第一原子力発電所事故 Fukushima Dai-ichi genshiryoku hatsudensho jiko) è una serie di incidenti, incluse quattro distinte esplosioni, avvenuti presso la centrale nucleare omonima situata presso Naraha nella Prefettura di Fukushima, in Giappone, a seguito del terremoto e maremoto del Tōhoku dell'11 marzo 2011. I gruppi elettrogeni di sicurezza alimentati da motori diesel vennero allagati perché erano posizionati ad una quota di pochi metri sul livello del mare; questo causò la mancanza di corrente elettrica ed il blocco dei principali sistemi di raffreddamento in tre reattori. I reattori erano stati fermati automaticamente al momento della scossa, ma il loro corretto spegnimento avrebbe richiesto la dissipazione del calore residuo di reazione per un periodo di vari giorni, invece non si riuscì a riprenderne il controllo e nel corso dei due giorni successivi, in momenti diversi, i noccioli di tutti e tre i reattori subirono il meltdown completo. Inizialmente classificato come grado 5, fu poi innalzato al grado 7 della Scala INES dall'11 aprile 2011, nel loro insieme gli eventi costituiscono quindi l'unico incidente nucleare la cui gravità è stata classificata dello stesso grado del Disastro di Černobyl'. Panoramica dell'evento La centrale Fukushima Dai-ichi, costruita sulla costa presso l'oceano, è dotata di sei reattori nucleari General Electric gestiti dalla società Tokio Electric Power Company (TEPCO). Al momento del terremoto solo i reattori 1, 2 e 3 erano attivi. I reattori 4, 5 e 6 erano spenti poiché erano previste le operazioni di routine di ricambio combustibile , il loro materiale fissile esaurito tuttavia richiedeva di essere mantenuto in costante raffreddamento mediante stoccaggio nelle apposite vasche esterne. Il nocciolo del reattore 4 era già stato svuotato e le barre esaurite erano state depositate in vasca. Al momento del terremoto i sistemi di sicurezza della centrale determinarono automaticamente lo spegnimento di emergenza (SCRAM) dei reattori 1, 2 e 3. Con lo spegnimento dei reattori veniva a mancare l'energia elettrica necessaria ad alimentare i sistemi di raffreddamento dei reattori stessi. I reattori richiedono di essere raffreddati per un certo periodo anche dopo il loro spegnimento, poiché il nocciolo continua a produrre calore per effetto dell'attività di decadimento degli isotopi di fissione in essi accumulati. Per supplire a tale mancanza entrarono in funzione i generatori di emergenza alimentati da motori diesel, preposti allo scopo, un sistema di sicurezza ordinario di cui la centrale era dotata. I generatori del sistema di sicurezza funzionarono regolarmente, fino a quando la centrale non venne investita dall'onda di maremoto, che mise fuori uso gli impianti di emergenza, i quali non erano adeguatamente protetti né da contenitori stagni né da argini di qualche efficacia. I due generatori di emergenza del reattore numero 6 non riportarono danni e si riuscì a mantenerli attivi, l'energia elettrica da essi generata risultava sufficiente ad alimentare anche il sistema di raffreddamento del reattore 5, i cui generatori erano stati distrutti. Ma nel reattore numero 4 venne a mancare l'energia elettrica necessaria ad alimentare i sistemi di pompaggio delle vasche esterne e di tutti i sistemi secondari. Inoltre risultò impossibile riattivare i sistemi di raffreddamento del reattore n.1 che restò completamente privo di refrigerazione per almeno 24 ore, così pure i sistemi di raffreddamento dei reattori 2 e 3 che restarono completamente inattivi molte ore. Una esplosione di idrogeno si verificò il 12 marzo alle 15.36 nella parte superiore dell'edificio del reattore n.1. Il surriscaldamento del nocciolo aveva prodotto la scissione dell'acqua generando grandi quantità di idrogeno, che il personale stava tentando di smaltire con mezzi di fortuna convogliandolo attraverso le condutture dell'impianto fino a un camino sul tetto. La seconda esplosione avvenne il 14 marzo alle 11.01 nell'edificio del reattore n.3, distruggendo il tetto. Una terza esplosione si verificò il 15 marzo alle 6.10 nel basamento del reattore n.2, questa volta senza essere visibile dall'esterno, e si presume possa avere aperto una falla nella camera di decompressione (wet well) del vessel del reattore stesso. La quarta esplosione, visibile dall'esterno e molto potente, avvenne nell'edificio del reattore 4, alle 9.38 dello stesso giorno e distrusse completamente la parte superiore dell'edificio. In tutti i casi l'idrogeno si era prodotto in seguito al surriscaldamento dei reattori che aveva provocato la dissociazione dell'acqua per la reazione chimica a contatto con le tubazioni in lega di zirconio (zircaloy) all'interno del nocciolo. L'esplosione nell'edificio del reattore 4 fu causata dall'idrogeno proveniente dal reattore 3, che era stato immesso nelle tubazioni dell'impianto. L'edificio 4 risultò gravemente danneggiato e pericolante, l'esplosione aveva causato danni anche agli impianti e alle pompe di alimentazione delle vasche di raffreddamento esterne che si trovano sul solaio superiore a quello del reattore. Ciò comportò una ulteriore emergenza in quanto nelle piscine del reattore 4 si trovava depositata una grande quantità di materiale fissile esaurito. Tutti e tre i reattori (1,2 e 3) hanno subito il meltdown. Il 24 maggio 2011, cioè ben oltre due mesi dopo l'incidente, la TEPCO, la società che gestisce l'impianto, ha confermato che nei giorni immediatamente seguenti al maremoto era avvenuta la fusione dei noccioli dei reattori 1, 2 e 3 , con fuoriuscita del materiale e accumulo dello stesso sulla piattaforma di contenimento sotto i recipienti. Dichiarò in seguito che il quarto, il quinto e il sesto reattore della centrale erano stati portati, in pochi giorni dall'incidente, allo "spegnimento stabile" (temperatura sul fondo dei recipienti di contenimento dei reattori inferiore a 100 gradi), mentre i primi tre avrebbero raggiunto una condizione equivalente solo il 16 dicembre 2011 , passando per lo stadio di "raffreddamento stabile" (funzionamento del sistema di raffreddamento a regime e senza aumento del livello dell'acqua accumulata e conseguente diminuzione continua della temperatura e della radioattività) in data 20 luglio 2011 . Successive osservazioni hanno però rivelato che vi è notevole incertezza sullo stato reale del materiale dei noccioli dei reattori e sulla loro stabilità. Desta particolare preoccupazione il reattore 2 per via della compromissione del wet well e allagamento del basamento, che hanno posto l'interno del reattore a contatto con l'acqua di mare. Anche il reattore 1 ha una condizione allarmante a causa dell'incertezza sulla tenuta della piattaforma di contenimento in cemento e sul raffreddamento del materiale. Nel 2016 ancora nessuno ha mai ispezionato il basamento dei reattori, né alcuno strumento ha finora potuto localizzare il materiale fuoriuscito né ricavare informazioni precise sullo stato delle piattaforme di contenimento. Complessivamente l'incidente, nella prima settimana era stato stimato al grado 4 della scala INES, quindi al livello 5Fukushima-Daiichi Events Provisionally Rated INES Level 5 (a pari livello con il singolo Three Mile Island, in cui però non si ebbero né esplosioni, né rilasci di radioattività nell'ambiente pari all'evento giapponese); è stato infine provvisoriamente classificato dall'Agenzia per la sicurezza nucleare e industriale del Giappone al grado 7, il massimo grado della scala, finora raggiunto solo dal disastro di Černobyl', considerando l'evento nel suo insieme e non più i singoli incidenti distinti (classificati tra i livelli 3 e 5). Diversi altri impianti nucleari giapponesi erano stati coinvolti dal terremoto, così come pure alcune centrali elettriche non nucleari; gli impianti di generazione elettrica direttamente coinvolti con arresti automatici dei reattori, sono stati quelli di Fukushima Dai-ichi, Fukushima Dai-ni, Onagawa e Tokai; è stato anche coinvolto il Centro di riprocessamento di Rokkasho, che ha funzionato con l'energia fornita dai generatori diesel di emergenza. La gestione dell'incidente da parte della TEPCO è stata caratterizzata da reticenza, menzogne e abbandono della popolazione locale al suo destino . Anche il Ministero dell'energia giapponese è stato accusato di aver nascosto molti dati . Caratteristiche dell'impianto La centrale elettronucleare Daiichi (o ‘Fukushima I') contiene sei reattori ad acqua bollente (BWR) General Electric che insieme fornivano una potenza installata di 4.7 GW elettrici, ciò la collocava fra le prime quindici centrali nucleari al mondo per dimensioni. I reattori sono allineati lungo la costa occupando un tratto di circa 1400 metri, l'impianto si estende per circa 350 ettari, sul fronte mare è dotato di porto protetto da moli foranei. Fukushima Daiichi è stata la prima centrale nucleare progettata da General Electric ad essere costruita e gestita interamente da Tokio Electric Power Company (TEPCO). È situata appena 12 chilometri più a nord di un'altra centrale di dimensioni simili, chiamata Fukushima Daini (o ‘Fukushima II'), anch'essa gestita da TEPCO. La costruzione del primo reattore, Daiichi 1, è cominciata nel 1967 ed è stato commissionato nel 1971 . Il reattore 1 è un BWR ‘tipo-3' con potenza di 439 MWe. È costruito con criteri di antisismicità relativamente bassi essendo stato omologato per resistere a accelerazioni massime (PGA) di 0,18g (1.74 m/s2), cioè inferiore alle specifiche richieste dalle zone a massimo rischio sismico. Era tuttavia risultato indenne ad un terremoto di 0,23g che colpì l'area nel 1978. I reattori 2 e 3 sono entrambi BWR General Electric del più moderno ‘tipo-4' e da 760 MWe, sono stati commissionati rispettivamente nel 1974 e nel 1976. Hanno specifiche antisismiche nettamente superiori essendo entrambi omologati resistere a forze PGA fino a 0.42g (4.12 m/s2). I reattori di costruzione successiva della stessa centrale (4, 5 e 6) sono omologati per resistere a scosse di intensità fino a 0.46 g (4.52 m/s2). I reattori 4 e 5 sono anch'essi modelli BWR da 760 MWe e sono stati commissionati rispettivamente nel 1978 e nel 1977, mentre il reattore 6 ha una potenza di 1067 MWe ed è stato commissionato nel 1979. Le unità sono tutte dotate della struttura di contenimento di tipo ‘Mark 1' di General Electric, tranne il reattore 6 che è costruito con il più moderno schema ‘Mark 2'. Il reattore BWR I reattori BWR hanno una struttura verticale e sono racchiusi in un recipiente ermetico, pressurizzato e a prova di radiazioni (pressure vessel), di forma cilindrica allungata simile a una caldaia. I modelli costruiti da General Electric sono i più diffusi impianti di questo tipo. Il nòcciolo è l'unità calorifera che occupa la parte mediana del vessel, mentre nello spazio immediatamente superiore al nocciolo ci sono i tubi di canalizzazione e separazione del vapore che si sviluppano nell'interno del recipiente per una certa altezza, quindi al disopra di questa struttura, lasciando alcuni metri di spazio libero, sono collocate strutture in lamiera che formano superfici di condensazione, sovrastate a loro volta da un ulteriore spazio libero coperto infine dal duomo superiore del vessel. Lo schema è quello di una caldaia a vapore, in cui i canali collocati in verticale determinano la direzione di circolazione del vapore ed il nòcciolo si trova immerso in acqua bollente pressurizzata. Nella zona alta del recipiente in corrispondenza delle strutture di condensazione vi sono le uscite del vapore e gli scappamenti e anche gli impianti di raffreddamento di emergenza. In condizioni di funzionamento normali il vapore scorre nei canali a pressione e temperature relativamente basse, cioè 8-9 atm e 300-350 gradi centigradi. Le barre di controllo sono inserite nel nòcciolo dal basso, perciò la zona del vessel sottostante al nòcciolo è riservata alle guide di inserimento delle barre di controllo con le loro aste di manovra, con lo spazio sufficiente per estrarle completamente. Tutto il recipiente a pressione così descritto è contenuto all'interno di un secondo recipiente ermetico, che non è a pressione e che contiene anche tubazioni esterne dell'impianto di refrigerazione e varie condotte di collegamento. Il recipiente secondario è anch'esso un contenitore ermetico in acciaio speciale, viene detto in gergo dry well, e ha forma simile a quella di una lampadina a bulbo rovesciata. Intorno alla base del recipiente, nel suo insieme, se ne trova un altro di forma toroidale, cioè simile a una ciambella, detto camera di decompressione, o camera di soppressione, o wet well, che circonda la base a bulbo della caldaia. La camera toroidale è la struttura in cui si raccoglie l'acqua demineralizzata in forma liquida al termine del ciclo del vapore e dopo il passaggio nelle turbine. Il wet well contiene tutta la riserva d'acqua del reattore e da questa camera l'acqua e il vapore vengono reimmessi nella caldaia; è collegato a valvole di sfiato del vapore del pressure vessel, così da fungere da recipiente di sfogo in caso di eccessiva pressione. Il wet well è anche collegato al recipiente centrale da una corona di condotte di giunzione. L'intero reattore con il dry well è a sua volta interamente contenuta in un guscio in cemento e acciaio, e l'intera struttura compresa la camera toroidale è collocata sopra una spessa struttura in contenimento in acciaio e cemento. I recipienti sono progettati per resistere alle altissime pressioni e temperature che potrebbero verificarsi in caso di incidente, mentre il guscio di contenimento esterno sottostante in cemento e acciaio è progettato per resistere a un'eventuale esplosione dei vessel o ad altri eventi. Criticità dei reattori di tipo BWR Uno svantaggio dei reattori BWR – così come pure di altri tipi di reattori – è quello di avere un ciclo di refrigerazione diretta, il che significa che il vapore generato dall'acqua di raffreddamento viene fatto circolare direttamente anche nell'impianto turbine, perciò nelle turbine si trova lo stesso vapore acqueo che circola anche a contatto con il nocciolo, seppure sempre all'interno di tubazioni proprie e mai a contatto con gli elementi radioattivi. Nel funzionamento previsto il liquido refrigerante è acqua demineralizzata, questa non si contamina mai con isotopi di fissione passando nel nòcciolo se le condotte in lega di zirconio che contengono gli assemblaggi di elementi fissili sono intatte, e comunque in ogni caso l'acqua utilizzata è sempre mantenuta entro un ciclo chiuso e confinata all'interno del wet well ermetico. Fra gli inconvenienti insiti nell'utilizzare lo stesso liquido sia nel nòcciolo sia nelle turbine, a parte il rischio che si ha in caso di contaminazione radioattiva dell'acqua di raffreddamento, c'è che essendo il raffreddamento e l'alimentazione delle turbine collegati in un unico circuito idraulico, il funzionamento delle turbine, o il loro blocco, può avere conseguenze sulla pressione e temperatura del fluido nell'impianto di raffreddamento del nòcciolo. Inoltre, in condizioni di emergenza, si potrebbe verificare il caso estremo in cui per raffreddare il reattore potrebbe essere necessario immettere acqua proveniente dall'ambiente, e ciò si potrebbe accompagnare alla necessità di riversare poi all'esterno l'acqua utilizzata. Nel disastro di Fukushima gli operatori furono costretti a raffreddare i reattori con acqua di mare, sversando milioni di metri cubi di acqua contaminata nell'oceano. Un altro svantaggio del reattore ad acqua bollente dipende dalle proprietà chimiche dell'acqua e delle leghe metalliche impiegate quando sono portate a temperature molto alte. A temperature di utilizzo normali (300-350 °C) l'acqua è un composto stabile e funziona da refrigerante. Tuttavia temperature molto superiori al migliaio di gradi possono favorire la scissione dell'acqua in presenza di particolari sostanze catalizzanti, e l'acqua stessa diventerebbe quindi un potente ossidante. Lo zirconio di cui sono costituiti i tubi in cui gli elementi di fissione del nòcciolo sono contenuti, è un metallo duro e stabile a temperature di utilizzo normali, ma a 1200 °C esso diventa chimicamente reattivo e può catalizzare la scissione dell'acqua, quindi ne cattura l'atomo di ossigeno liberando idrogeno. Oltre alla pericolosità intrinseca dell'idrogeno, la conseguenza infausta è data dal fatto che la reazione è esotermica, ciò significa che quando l'acqua reagisce con lo zirconio si produce calore. L'effetto paradossale dovuto all'immissione di acqua è l'aumento della temperatura, l'opposto di quello refrigerante cercato. La portata reale di questo effetto potrebbe essere stata impossibile da quantificare da parte degli operatori nel corso degli eventi. Un documentario trasmesso dalla televisione giapponese NHK ha mostrato un esperimento effettuato nel 2015 che osservava il notevole aumento di temperatura di tubi in lega di zirconio surriscaldati quando venivano esposti a contatto con vapore acqueo. Il calore residuo I reattori BWR utilizzano il calore prodotto dalla fissione nucleare per far bollire l'acqua in cui è immerso il nocciolo generando vapore in pressione, come normali caldaie a vapore. Il vapore è inviato direttamente al settore turbine le quali azionano i generatori che producono l'elettricità a uso commerciale. Il vapore quindi viene raffreddato in tubi di condensazione che utilizzano per lo scambio di calore piscine di acqua di mare (con cui il vapore non entra mai in contatto). Quando un reattore nucleare viene fermato completamente, mediante inserimento di tutte le barre di controllo nel nocciolo bloccando così l'attività di fissione - come avviene nella manovra di blocco istantaneo di emergenza detta SCRAM - il nocciolo continua comunque a produrre una certa quantità di calore per un certo tempo, per effetto del decadimento degli isotopi prodotti di fissione che si sono accumulati all'interno del materiale fissile durante la precedente attività. Il fenomeno è detto decadimento residuo o calore residuo del nocciolo. Il decadimento residuo produce calore che, pur con intensità pari a una piccola frazione rispetto alla precedente attività del reattore, continua a venire prodotto per un tempo di diversi giorni, è perciò necessario continuare a raffreddare il nocciolo per tutto il periodo del decadimento dei prodotti di fissione al fine di dissipare il calore residuo. Il calore prodotto decresce nel corso dei giorni successivi, ma poiché ha la proprietà di accumularsi i sistemi di raffreddamento devono restare attivi. Il calore emesso dal decadimento residuo è dell'ordine del 6% della potenza termica della precedente attività di fissione, una quantità potenzialmente sufficiente a fondere completamente il nocciolo. I sistemi di raffreddamento di emergenza I reattori della centrale Daiichi sono dotati di un sistema di raffreddamento alternativo alimentato da motori diesel, con l'eccezione del reattore n.1 che invece è dotato di un sistema di raffreddamento di emergenza a convezione e condensazione totalmente passivo, che non necessita di essere alimentato. In particolare, nei reattori n.2 e n. 3 i motori diesel sono collocati al piano terra, in un'ala adiacente ai locali turbine, i gruppi di generazione elettrica dotati di accumulatori alimentano una turbopompa che fa circolare l'acqua prelevandola dal wet well e vi reimmette il vapore. La centrale era dotata anche di depositi di nafta a torre collocati nell'area esterna per alimentare i gruppi di generazione. Nel reattore n.1 invece, il sistema passivo utilizza uno scambiatore di calore collocato nella parte alta della struttura dove il vapore in pressione viene convogliato, lo scambiatore è in grado di raffreddare fino a condensare il vapore e l'acqua quindi ridiscende in forma liquida per gravità nella camera di compensazione. Si tratta di un sistema semplice ed efficace, tuttavia il suo utilizzo richiede interventi manuali: la sua intensità non è regolabile e perciò le procedure operative richiedono che debba essere utilizzato ad intermittenza, interrompendo il circuito e riaprendolo periodicamente per mantenere il sistema alla temperatura corretta. Le vasche di raffreddamento del materiale esaurito Anche gli elementi di materiale fissile esauriti, una volta rimossi dal reattore, continuano a produrre calore, pertanto devono essere depositati in apposite piscine per un periodo di alcuni anni. Tali vasche sono collocate nella parte superiore dell'edificio e adiacenti al reattore. Nelle piscine di raffreddamento il combustibile esaurito deve restare completamente immerso in acqua. Le piscine devono essere alimentate per compensare l'evaporazione dell'acqua, onde evitare che il livello dell'acqua scenda e garantendo così che il materiale resti immerso. Se gli elementi esauriti rimanessero esposti questi si surriscalderebbero fino a incendiarsi, liberando vapori radioattivi nell'atmosfera. Al momento del disastro, reattori e vasche di raffreddamento contenevano un numero di elementi attivi od esauriti secondo il seguente schema: Come si vede nelle piscine del reattore 4 si trovava un numero di elementi esauriti particolarmente elevato, quasi pari alla somma di quelli presenti nelle piscine dei reattori 1,2 e 3. Ma oltre la metà di questi elementi erano in decantazione da anni, quindi con una attività residua ridotta rispetto agli elementi appena tolti dal reattore. Struttura dei sistemi di protezione dei reattori , come quelli usati nei reattori da 1 a 5 di Fukushima Dai-ichi. RPV: Reactor Pressure Vessel contenitore a pressione del reattore DW: DryWell contenitore del vapore WW: WetWell camera di soppressione del vapore, di forma toroidale SFP: Spent Fuel Pool vasca del combustibile esausto. SCSW: Secondary Concrete Shield Wall muro di cemento di schermatura secondario ]] Resistenza allo tsunami Non è possibile stabilire con esattezza quanto l'impianto sia stato danneggiato dal terremoto e quanto dal successivo tsunami, anche se allo stato attuale sembra che il danno maggiore sia stato provocato proprio da quest'ultimo: l'acqua dell'onda anomala avrebbe infatti messo fuori uso i sistemi elettrici che governano i sistemi di raffreddamento dei reattori della centrale, innescando così la crisi e la successione di eventi occorsi. In particolare, l'onda di tsunami che ha colpito l'impianto misurava almeno 14 metri di altezza (misurazione ottenuta dalle tracce riscontrate nel parcheggio che si trova appunto a questa altezza), mentre l'impianto era stato progettato per far fronte al massimo ad onde di 6,5 metri di altezza. La stessa ondata ha provocato la morte per annegamento dei due operatori che si trovavano nei locali scantinati della turbina dell'unità 4, ferma in manutenzione e con il reattore vuoto, e che erano stati dati per dispersi sin dal primo evento. Cause delle esplosioni chimiche È opportuno sottolineare che tutte le esplosioni avvenute sono di natura chimica, non nucleare come invece avverrebbe in un ordigno atomico. Stato dei reattori Fukushima Dai-ichi 1 Nella giornata dell'11 marzo, in un edificio minore delle zone non nucleari dell'impianto è nato un piccolo incendio, che ha richiesto meno di due ore per essere estinto. Una situazione più grave era però emersa entro le zone nucleari dei tre reattori di Fukushima Dai-ichi in funzione, in cui il reattore era stato fermato automaticamente con successo; ma i generatori diesel avevano subito numerosi danni lasciando i tre reattori senza energia elettrica per alimentare il sistema di refrigerazione che dissipa il calore residuo del reattore.Dopo lo SCRAM di un reattore, questo produce ancora all'incirca il 7% di potenza termica, derivante dal decadimento dei prodotti di fissione. Questo calore deve quindi essere eliminato per non surriscaldare il nocciolo. Questo ha portato la TEPCO a comunicare una situazione di emergenza, che ha permesso alle autorità di far evacuare la popolazione residente entro i 3 km dall'impianto (circa 1000 persone). Nove ore dopo, il ministero dell'economia, del commercio e dell'industria ha comunicato che presso l'impianto erano arrivati quattro generatori diesel mobili, tre dei quali (già operativi) fornivano energia per i sistemi di emergenza dell'impianto e che altri moduli erano in arrivo per via aerea. Il 12 marzo, a causa del mancato funzionamento degli impianti di raffreddamento di emergenza, la pressione interna all'edificio del reattore continuava ad aumentare costantemente. Alle 2 di notte del 12 marzo è stata riportata una pressione di circa 600 kPa, a fronte di una pressione normale di funzionamento di 400 kPa. A seguito di questo, la società elettrica ha preso la decisione di ridurre la pressione interna per gli impianti per i quali non erano funzionanti i sistemi di refrigerazione, in contemporanea alle operazioni di ripristino del normale funzionamento dei sistemi e alla monitorizzazione dell'impianto. Alle 4:20, la IAEA ha confermato che erano in corso lavori per ripristinare l'alimentazione con generatori mobili e che sarebbe avvenuta una decompressione controllata, utilizzando filtri per trattenere la maggior parte delle radiazioni entro l'impianto. Alle 13:30, isotopi radioattivi di cesio-137 e iodio-131 sono stati rilevati vicino al reattore (il che indica che una parte del nocciolo è rimasta scoperta per la diminuzione del livello del refrigerante nel reattore). Alle 15:36 c'è stata una esplosione nel reattore, quattro operai sono stati feriti, e la parte superiore dell'edificio secondario di contenimento del reattore è stata spazzata via, lasciando al suo posto lo scheletro di acciaio. Il portavoce del governo giapponese, Yukio Edano, ha confermato che c'era una "significativa possibilità" che le barre di combustibile radioattivo si fossero parzialmente fuse, mentre l'esplosione non aveva compromesso l'integrità del contenimento principale del reattore. Verso le 20:20 sono iniziati gli interventi di pompaggio di acqua marina (per raffreddare il reattore) e questo è previsto essere seguito dall'aggiunta di acido borico che, assorbendo i neutroni, inibisce le reazioni nucleari. Fukushima Dai-ichi 2 Nei primi momenti dall'incidente, il reattore risultava in stato di attenzione, ma non in stato di serio o critico danneggiamento. Il 14 marzo, a mezzogiorno, le barre del combustibile erano completamente scoperte ed era fallito il pompaggio dell'acqua marina all'interno del nucleo. Alle 13:21 la TEPCO aveva dichiarato che non era esclusa la parziale fusione delle barre del combustibile nucleare all'interno del reattore 2. Erano stati riscontrati gravi danni al nocciolo del reattore, probabilmente a causa della mancanza di refrigerante; questo aveva portato a continuare l'iniezione di acqua marina, ma il livello del liquido era al momento sconosciuto ma tendenzialmente in diminuzione, mentre era stato riportato che la pressione aveva subito un aumento fino a 700 kPa che ha reso l'iniezione di acqua impossibile per la troppa pressione. Per risolvere il problema era stata quindi rilasciata una certa quantità di vapore per permettere una nuova iniezione di acqua. La TEPCO aveva effettuato una notifica dichiarando che da prospezioni delle 08:50 alcune barre di combustibile erano, sulla base di radiazioni rilevate, presumibilmente rotte. Il 15 marzo, alle 00:08 ora italiana, si era registrata un'esplosione al reattore 2 e la TEPCO annunciava che era stato evacuato parte del personale. Le autorità ammisero che, in seguito all'esplosione, c'era stato una rottura non quantificata della camera di soppressione della pressione (wetwell), una struttura toroidale posta nella parte inferiore del sistema di contenimento del reattore. Fukushima Dai-ichi 3 Nelle giornate dell'11 e del 12 marzo, non persistevano particolari preoccupazioni per il reattore, in quanto i sistemi di raffreddamento, seppur in crisi, erano stati sostituiti parzialmente da altri provvisori. Destava particolare preoccupazione il fatto che, nel reattore 3, venisse usato come combustibile nucleare anche un ossido di plutonio: nel settembre 2010 per la prima volta tale reattore era stato caricato con combustibile MOX, al posto dell'uranio a basso arricchimento usato negli altri reattori della centrale . Il 13 marzo si era dovuto ricorrere all'utilizzo di acqua di mare come refrigerante primario del reattore, in quanto erano presenti malfunzionamenti nei sistemi (i quali erano comunque a livello stabile). Per alleviare la pressione interna al reattore, erano poi iniziate operazioni di rilascio del gas, causando lievi aumenti di radioattività. Il livello del liquido per il raffreddamento, dopo essere aumentato, iniziò di nuovo a diminuire. Alle 23:30 la Nuclear and Industrial Safety Agency riportò che alcune letture davano il livello del liquido refrigerante due metri sotto la cima degli elementi di combustibile, rappresentando quindi un serio rischio per la loro integrità, mentre altre strumentazioni ne riportavano ancora un livello entro limiti di sicurezza. Il 14 marzo, alle 11:01, si verificò un'esplosione seguita dallo sprigionarsi di fumo bianco, dovuto a una fuga di idrogeno : l'esplosione è stata molto più potente di quella avvenuta nel reattore 1 ed una larga sezione del tetto dell'edificio del reattore fu scagliata verso l'alto ricadendo su altre strutture della centrale. La TEPCO dichiarò che, ad una prima analisi, il contenimento del nocciolo era rimasto intatto. A seguito delle esplosioni, un dipendente ventitreenne fu contaminato. Alle 12:00 quattro dipendenti TEPCO e due operai di società collegate hanno riportato ferite (tutti sono rimasti coscienti) . Le letture di pressione a seguito dell'esplosione erano rimaste all'interno di un range relativamente normale, mentre in precedenza erano state decisamente superiori: 530kPa delle 6:30, 490kPa alle 9:05, 380kPa delle 11:13, 360kPa delle 11:55, letture che sono da confrontare con i 250kPa di livello di massima sicurezza, i 400kPa di riferimento e gli 840kPa del reattore 1 del 12 marzo. Il 16 marzo, alle 8:34 ora locale, fu osservato del fumo bianco sollevarsi dal reattore 3. I tentativi di determinare la causa di tale avvenimento furono interrotti poiché tutti gli addetti erano stati evacuati in un'area sicura, per via dell'aumento della radioattività misurata. Nel corso della giornata, poiché era aumentata la temperatura dell'acqua nella vasca del combustibile esausto, si era presa in considerazione l'ipotesi di spargere acqua con gli elicotteri, grazie al supporto dell'Esercito; questi interventi sono poi stati cancellati. Fukushima Dai-ichi 4 Fino al 14 marzo, per il reattore numero 4 non erano stati riportati danni di alcun tipo. Il 15 marzo verso le ore 06:00 locali, venne udita una forte esplosione proveniente dalla centrale e in seguito venne confermato il danneggiamento di una parte dell'edificio contenente il reattore numero 4. Alle 09:40 si era poi verificato un incendio nella vasca del combustibile esausto, con probabile rilascio di radioattività da parte del combustibile in essa presente. La TEPCO affermò che il fuoco era stato spento entro le ore 12:00. Dato l'aumento del livello di radiazioni, alcuni lavoratori ancora presenti nell'edificio furono evacuati. Alle 10:22, il livello delle radiazioni intorno al reattore era di 100 mSv/h. . L'incendio sarebbe stato causato dall'esplosione dell'idrogeno per l'evaporazione dell'acqua della vasca, con conseguente esposizione delle barre di combustibile esausto. Alle ore 21:13, le radiazioni nell'edificio 4 erano divenute troppo elevate per poter lavorare o anche solo sostare a lungo all'interno della sala di controllo . Solo settanta dipendenti rimasero nell'edificio. Il 16 marzo (verso le 5:45), un dipendente della TEPCO scoprì un incendio presso l'angolo nordovest dell'edificio del reattore 4, mentre trasportava una batteria alla sala di controllo centrale. La TEPCO informò dell'incidente i vigili del fuoco e le autorità locali. Durante un'ispezione alle 6:15, gli addetti della TEPCO trovarono segni dell'incendio. Surriscaldamento e fusione nella vasca del combustibile esausto La TEPCO comunicò l'esistenza di una piccola (ma non nulla) probabilità che la massa di combustibile esposto potesse raggiungere la criticità. La BBC commentò che tale criticità non poteva significare una esplosione nucleare, ma avrebbe potuto causare un rilascio prolungato di materiali radioattivi. La criticità è di solito considerata altamente improbabile per il basso livello di arricchimento usato nei reattori ad acqua leggera. Nel caso si fosse svuotata completamente la piscina del combustibile nucleare (per cedimento dovuto a un sisma superiore a 7 Richter, o per un nuovo tsunami), il Giappone sarebbe stato potenzialmente sull'orlo di un disastro atomico dieci volte peggiore a quello di Chernobyl se il materiale in esso contenuto fosse stato rilasciato totalmente in atmosfera. Il 9 maggio 2012, esperti di Stati Uniti e Giappone, insieme a 73 Organizzazioni non Governative, inviarono una petizione al Segretario dell'ONU, Ban Ki-moon, chiedendo l'intervento urgente delle Nazioni Unite per la stabilizzazione del reattore 4, tramite un Summit internazionale sul grave rischio nucleare e l'istituzione di una commissione indipendente di esperti che coordini gli aiuti internazionali. Le Organizzazioni criticarono il silenzio di stampa e politica giapponese sul disastro su scala globale derivante dall'eventualità che un terremoto o un evento catastrofico potessero danneggiare la vascaPetizione per il reattore 4 di Fukushima . Fukushima Dai-ichi 5 e 6 I reattori 5 e 6 non appare abbiano riportato danni, sono monitorati e si continua a verificare la tenuta dei circuiti di refrigerazione. A partire dal 15 marzo la temperatura del combustibile esausto nelle rispettive vasche è aumentata a causa della loro insufficiente refrigerazione. Il 19 marzo i tecnici hanno ripristinato il sistema di refrigerazione del combustibile esausto . Tentativo di ripristino degli ausiliari In generale la TEPCO ha affermato, nella conferenza stampa di mercoledì 16 marzo, che erano in corso interventi finalizzati ad allacciare generatori di supporto e riparare i generatori diesel di emergenza per ripristinare l'alimentazione elettrica esterna degli impianti. Si giungerebbe così al ripristino dei sistemi di spray del nocciolo, del raffreddamento RHR e degli ECCS entro i limiti di operabilità, visti i probabili danneggiamenti da parte delle esplosioni dei giorni precedenti. In assenza di ulteriori complicazioni, si prevedeva che per giovedì 17 marzo i sistemi ausiliari ancora integri sarebbero rientrati in funzione . In seguito a difficoltà nel ripristino dei sistemi di raffreddamento dei reattori coinvolti e nell'urgenza di doverli refrigerare venne presa la decisione di inondare d'acqua marina l'esterno dei reattori stessi tramite mega-idranti ed elicotteri almeno nei periodi di bassa emissione di radioattività; questa misura di urgenza venne però avversata dai vertici della TEPCO, che ordinarono di sospendere le operazioni a causa del potere corrosivo dell'acqua salata che può danneggiare irreparabilmente gli impianti. Il direttore della centrale, Masao Yoshida, rimasto nell'impianto insieme a una cinquantina di tecnici, decise di disobbedire e continuare a pompare acqua salata, scegliendo di sacrificare la centrale per evitare la catastrofe che si prospettava se non si fosse riusciti a raffreddare il reattore. La TEPCO, a seguito dell'utilizzo di acqua salata di mare per il raffreddamento, farà comunque sapere che la centrale non rientrerà più in funzione. Conseguenze ambientali Secondo le autorità di sorveglianza francesi, IRSN (Institut de radioprotection et de sûreté nucléaire - Istituto di radioprotezione e sicurezza nucleare) e ASN (Autorité de sûreté nucléaire - Autorità di sicurezza nucleare), la nube radioattiva sprigionata a più riprese dalla centrale di Fukushima Dai-ichi doveva arrivare sulla Francia attorno al 26 marzo. Secondo un loro modello di dispersione atmosferica delle emissioni, si attendono concentrazioni che potrebbe essere dell'ordine di 0,001 Bq/m3 in Francia e nei dipartimenti d'oltremare nell'emisfero settentrionale. Per un confronto, i valori misurati nei giorni seguenti l'incidente di Chernobyl furono superiori a 100 000 Bq/m3 entro pochi chilometri dall'impianto; erano dell'ordine da 100 a 1000 Bq/m3 nei paesi più colpiti dalla nube radioattiva (Ucraina, Bielorussia); in Francia, i valori misurati nella parte orientale furono dell'ordine da 1 a 10 Bq/m3 (1 maggio 1986). Oggi residua una bassa attività di cesio-137 nella aria, dell'ordine di 0,000001 Bq / m3. Il 21 marzo, una agenzia giornalistica riporta che l'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità ha dichiarato che "le radiazioni provocate dal disastrato impianto nucleare di Fukushima ed entrate nella catena alimentare sono più gravi di quanto finora si fosse pensato" e che l'effetto dell'incidente "è molto più grave di quanto chiunque avesse immaginato all'inizio, quando si pensava che si trattasse di un problema limitato a 20-30 chilometri". Radionuclidi eccedenti i limiti fissati dalla normativa nazionale sono stati rilevati nel latte prodotto nella prefettura di Fukushima e negli spinaci prodotti nelle prefetture di Fukushima, Ibaraki, Tochigi e Gunma. Ma in un rapporto pubblicato nel 2014 (UNSCEAR 2013 Report), il comitato scientifico delle Nazioni Unite sugli effetti delle radiazioni atomiche, riporta che le dosi verso il pubblico generale, sia nel primo anni, che durante la loro vita, sono reputate generalmente da basse a molto basse. Il 22 marzo, la TEPCO ha comunicato la presenza di iodio, cesio e cobalto nell'acqua di mare nei pressi del canale di scarico dei reattori 1, 2, 3 e 4. In particolare, si sono rilevati livelli di iodio-131 ben 126,7 volte più alti del limite consentito, livelli di cesio-134 di 24,8 volte superiori, quelli del cesio-137 di 16,5 volte e quantitativi non trascurabili di cobalto-58. Nei giorni successivi i livelli di radioattività in mare hanno superato di oltre 4400 volte i limiti ammessi. Tuttavia, per farsi un'idea dell'entità della contaminazione ambientale, la quantità totale di radioattività diffusa nell'atmosfera, è stata all'incirca di un decimo di quella rilasciata durante il disastro di Chernobyl. Esemplificativo di questo dato quantitativo è il fatto che già il 25 giugno 2012 è ripresa la vendita di prodotti ittici (in particolare molluschi, specie nelle quali, a tale data, non sono state più riscontrate tracce di cesio e iodio radioattivi) catturati al largo delle regioni intorno alla centrale. Appena scenderanno a loro volta al di sotto dei limiti di radioattività stabiliti dal governo anche le altre specie di pesce e di frutti di mare verranno messe via via in commercio . La natura e pericolosità della contaminazione di Fukushima, tuttavia, non può propriamente essere comparata a quella del disastro di Chernobyl per due ragioni: * in primo luogo, la maggior parte della contaminazione è di natura sotterranea: per prevenire il surriscaldamento di noccioli e piscine di stoccaggio, è necessaria una continua immissione di acqua di raffreddamento che si disperde nel sottosuolo, attraverso le crepe aperte dal terremoto. * La seconda differenza critica rispetto a Chernobyl è che questo fu sigillato dentro ad un sarcofago in un limitato lasso di tempo, mentre a Fukushima questa soluzione è impraticabile; la contaminazione sta procedendo ininterrottamente fin dal primo giorno, e durerà ancora per un imprecisato numero di anni (secondo certe stime, se non avvengono crisi sistemiche nell'economia del Giappone, si parla di un periodo dai 10 ai 20 anni). È ancora incerto quale tipo di percorso possa seguire la massa d'acqua radioattiva attraverso le falde freatiche della regione: di certo in gran parte si riversa continuamente in mare, ed una parte si diffonde nell'entroterra. Della data del 22 agosto 2012 è la notizia che da misurazioni su pesce catturato nella regione, sono stati rilevati elevatissimi tassi di radioattività presenti nelle carni, tali da suggerire il blocco della distribuzione di pesce. Evacuazione della popolazione L'11 marzo, a seguito della mancata alimentazione dei sistemi di refrigerazione dell'impianto di Fukushima Dai-ichi, la TEPCO ha dichiarato lo stato di emergenza portando le autorità ad evacuare la popolazione residente entro i 3 km dall'impianto, cioè 1000 persone circa. Al 13 marzo, la TEPCO ha dichiarato di aver evacuato, in coordinamento con le autorità di governo, la popolazione residente entro un raggio di 20 km dalla Centrale Fukushima Dai-ichi e di 10 km dalla centrale di Fukushima Dai-ni. Il 15 marzo il premier giapponese Naoto Kan ha dichiarato che la zona di evacuazione attorno alla centrale di Fukushima è stata ampliata a un raggio di 30 km; tra i 20 e i 30 km l'abbandono delle case non è obbligatorio ma viene prescritto di non uscire di casa. In seguito il governo giapponese, dopo aver vietato l'accesso nel raggio di 20 km attorno alla centrale, ha ordinato l'evacuazione di altre cinque città, site fuori da tale area. Nella cittadina di Tomioka è rimasto il contadino Naoto Matsumura, nel tentativo di alimentare gli animali domestici che sono stati abbandonati nel territorio. Dopo gli esami clinici dell'ottobre 2011 per misurare i livelli di contaminazione, il suo organismo è risultato contaminato per 2.5 millisieverts . Gli Stati Uniti hanno consigliato ai loro cittadini presenti in Giappone di evacuare un'area di 80 km dalla centrale. Dal mese di aprile 2012, in seguito alla verifica della riduzione dei livelli di radioattività al di sotto della soglia di sicurezza di 20 millisievert all'anno in tre località (Kawauchi, Tamura e Haranomachi) site nelle aree evacuate, le autorità hanno deciso di dare il permesso alla popolazione locale di rientrare in dette città, di tornare liberamente alle loro case e ai loro luoghi di lavoro e di esercitare qualunque attività (compreso il bere l'acqua del rubinetto) con l'unica momentanea restrizione di non poter pernottare. Si prevede che entro il 2016 il livello di radioattività in tutte le zone evacuate scenderà al di sotto della soglia di sicurezza permettendo così anche per esse un analogo piano di rientro . Con queste conseguenze, "estranei" del disastro di Fukushima Daiichi sono stati a sud da Iwaki (pop: 330.000) e nord da Sōma (pop: 37.500). Inoltre, Iwaki e Sōma sono entrambi posizionati a 45 km da Fukushima Daiichi. Rischi per la popolazione potrebbero essere implementati dai tifoni che spesso colpiscono la regione. Il 28 novembre 2013 il Laboratorio delle Scienze Climatiche e dell'Ambiente (LSCE) francese ha dichiarato che i tifoni potrebbero contribuire a distribuire ed allargare la zona di contaminazione delle sostanze radioattive di FukushimaTifoni favoriscono disseminazione sostanze radioattive Fukushima. Contaminazione della popolazione Le autorità giapponesi stanno studiando una eventuale contaminazione radioattiva sui 170.000 residenti evacuati dalle zone entro i 20 km dagli impianti di Fukushima Dai-ichi e Fukushima Dai-ni, al 16 marzo nove persone sono risultate contaminate dalle prime analisi. L'agenzia per la sicurezza nucleare ed industriale giapponese, parte del ministero dell'economia, commercio ed industria, ha affermato che delle circa 100 persone evacuate da Futaba, nove risultano esposte a contaminazione, le cui cause sono al momento in ricerca. Delle persone contaminate, una risulta esposta a 18.000 conteggi per minuto (cpm), una seconda fra 30.000 e 36.000 cpm, una terza circa 40.000 cpm. Su una quarta persona sono state inizialmente misurati oltre 100.000 cpm, ma dopo una seconda misurazione (avvenuta a seguito dell'essersi tolto le scarpe) ha riportato le misure poco oltre 40.000 cpm. Sulle altre cinque persone sono state riscontrati livelli di contaminazione molto bassi. Un secondo gruppo di 60 persone, che è stato evacuato dall'ospedale pubblico di Futaba tramite elicotteri, è stato testato per contaminazione; per questi non sono ancora disponibili (alle 16.30 ora locale) i risultati delle analisi ma si presuppone che siano stati contaminati durante l'attesa per essere trasportati via. Altri gruppi di persone evacuate sono state riscontrate negative ai test di contaminazione. Per prevenire possibili deleteri effetti dagli isotopi di iodio radioattivo, le autorità hanno predisposto la distribuzione di pillole allo ioduro di potassio per saturare la tiroide e prevenire gli effetti di quello radioattivo. Questo permette al corpo di non assimilare lo iodio-131 se si è venuti a contatto con esso. A due anni dal disastro, il 27 febbraio 2013 l'Organizzazione mondiale della Sanità ha pubblicato un rapporto sui rischi per la salute della popolazione rappresentati dalle conseguenze dell'incidente, che ridimensiona di molto le prospettive sin qui tracciate . In un successivo rapporto pubblicato nel 2014 (UNSCEAR 2013 Report), il comitato scientifico delle Nazioni Unite sugli effetti delle radiazioni atomiche, a pagina 10, riporta che, non solo non è stata conclusivamente osservato alcuna morte o sindrome acuta da radiazione a causa dell'incidente, ma che le dosi verso il pubblico generale, sia nel primo anno, che durante la loro vita, sono generalmente da basse a molto basse. Non ci si aspetta alcun effetto rilevabile sulla salute per incidenza da questa radiazione, ne tra i viventi, ne tra i loro discendenti. Sono invece stati segnalati effetti psicologici, come depressione e tensioni a seguito del trauma per lo spavento di fronte alla gravità delle notizie. Per gli adulti nella Prefettura di Fukushima, il comitato stima una dose effettiva media nella vita restante pari o meno di 10 mSv. Per 12 lavoratori esaminati il livello di dose assorbita risultante fa indurre in un aumentato rischio di sviluppare cancro o altri disturbi alla tiroide. Degli altri 160 lavoratori, con dosi stimate entro i 100 mSv, ci si può attendere un aumento del rischio di cancro, ma si ritiene che tale aumento è talmente modesto da non essere discernibile su base statistica. Dal giugno 2011 è in corso una campagna di rilevazioni sulla salute della popolazione locale di Fukushima, che continuerà per 30 anni. Questa campagna include l'esame di 360'000 bambini con strumentazione ad ultrasuoni ad alta efficienza, in grado di rilevare anche le più piccole anomalie. Grazie a questa maggiore sensibilità strumentale, si è osservata una crescita nella rilevazione di noduli, cisti e casi di cancro, che altrimenti non sarebbero stati registrati. Rilevamenti fatti con un simile protocollo in altre aree non toccate dall'incidente, hanno confermato che l'aumento di casi rilevato a Fukushima non è legato all'incidente. Contaminazione e vittime fra i lavoratori Il 3 aprile è stato confermato il ritrovamento dei corpi di due lavoratori che il giorno del terremoto stavano operando presso l'Unità 4 la cui morte non è dovuta agli effetti delle radiazioni ionizzanti. La IAEA riporta la notizia che il 1º aprile un lavoratore che riparava un malfunzionamento al manicotto dell'acqua su una nave dell'esercito americano, è caduto in acqua; il lavoratore è stato immediatamente soccorso e non ha riportato né ferite né contaminazione esterna dalle prime rilevazioni effettuate; al fine di valutare l'eventuale contaminazione interna lo stesso è stato sottoposto a WBC il cui risultato ha escluso qualsiasi presenza di contaminazione interna. Conseguenze internazionali L'incidente nella centrale di Fukushima ha sollevato discussioni in vari Stati del Mondo inerenti al prosieguo o meno dell'utilizzo dell'energia nucleare (o della continuazione dei suoi programmi di sviluppo). A tre mesi dall'evento, quattro Stati, al fine di verificare e/o rivedere le misure di sicurezza, avevano avviato brevi moratorie sui loro programmi nucleari, altri trenta li avevano invece mantenuti invariati mentre due Paesi (la Germania e la Svizzera) avevano manifestato l'intenzione di cancellarli nel lungo periodo (rispettivamente nel 2022 e nel 2034) . Giappone A metà maggio 2011, il primo ministro giapponese, viste anche le continue notizie negative sul fronte della soluzione del disastro, ha deciso di abbandonare i piani per la costruzione di 14 nuovi reattori a fissione . Il 14 giugno 2011, il ministro dell'Industria Giapponese, Banri Kaieda, commentando il risultato del referendum italiano del giorno precedente, ha ricordato che l'energia nucleare "continuerà a essere uno dei quattro importanti pilastri della politica energetica del Giappone, come ha detto di recente anche il premier Naoto Kan nell'ambito del G8" . Al 5 maggio 2012, tutti i 54 reattori presenti nel Paese erano fermi , ma dopo nove giorni ne sono stati riattivati due . Al 2014 sono attivi in Giappone 48 reattori nucleari e due nuovi reattori sono in costruzione IAEA | PRIS - Nuclear reactors in Japan. È inoltre in programma la costruzione di 9 ulteriori reattoriWNA - Nuclear Power in Japan. Cina Nei giorni immediatamente seguenti all'incidente di Fukushima, ha sospeso l'autorizzazione alla realizzazione di 26 nuovi impianti nucleari, per verificare i criteri di sicurezza previsti e ha deciso di effettuare una revisione straordinaria della sicurezza dei siti già esistenti e funzionanti . Comunque, nelle settimane successive, fonti ufficiali hanno comunicato che le verifiche hanno dato esito positivo e che la Cina continuerà nella costruzione di centrali nucleari come fonte di energia elettrica a basse emissioni di CO2 e che il programma nucleare non sarà abbandonato per la paura dei rischi connessi . È previsto che la Cina appronterà altri 50 reattori nucleari oltre ai 27 già tutt'oggi in costruzione link alternativo. Francia Il presidente Nicolas Sarkozy ha dichiarato a marzo di non avere timori perché «le centrali francesi sono le più sicure al mondo». Germania Nell'immediato, il Governo di Angela Merkel ha deciso di sospendere la decisione, presa l'anno precedente, di prolungare la vita di alcune centrali. Inoltre, i sette reattori più vecchi, costruiti prima degli anni ottanta, sono stati fermati e sottoposti a una moratoria di tre mesi . Il 30 maggio 2011 l'esecutivo tedesco ha poi stabilito di uscire dall'elettro-generazione da fonte nucleare nel 2022 (decisione ratificata in seguito da una legge approvata dai due rami del Parlamento di Berlino), cominciando col fermare gli otto reattori più vecchi il 6 agosto 2011 e prevedendo di chiuderne altri sei entro la fine del 2011 (cosa poi non avvenuta) e i restanti tre entro il 2022 . L'obiettivo era di coprire questa quota di produzione sia tramite una ottimizzazione e riduzione dei consumi del 10% entro il 2020 , sia aumentando la produzione da rinnovabili. A metà giugno 2011 però, la cancelliera Angela Merkel, durante l'audizione al Bundestag per la presentazione del pacchetto energia, ha dichiarato che, per garantire la sicurezza energetica nel prossimo decennio, la Germania avrà bisogno di almeno 10 GW, e preferibilmente fino a 20 GW, di capacità incrementale (addizionale ai 10 GW già in costruzione o progettati e previsti di entrare in esercizio nel 2013) da impianti a combustibili fossili (a carbone e a gas naturale) . Dal punto di vista industriale, la Siemens sta valutando l'uscita dal settore nucleare, avendo già sciolto la partnership con la francese AREVA (consorzio CARSIB) per la costruzione dei reattori EPR e rimettendo in discussione l'alleanza con la russa Rosatom siglata due anni fa . Indonesia Il governo ha annunciato che, nonostante un elevatissimo rischio sismico, non avrebbe modificato il suo programma nucleare. Italia Inizialmente il ministro dell'ambiente, Stefania Prestigiacomo, aveva dichiarato che «la linea del Governo sul nucleare non cambia» . Il 23 marzo però il Governo Berlusconi IV deliberava una moratoria di un anno sul programma nucleare italiano e il 31 marzo 2011 abrogava le disposizioni di legge approvate nel biennio 2008-2010 con le quali era stato deliberato di ritornare a edificare impianti atomici sul proprio territorio Art. 5 del decreto-legge 31 marzo 2011, n. 34. e sulle quali era pendente un ''referendum'' abrogativo tenutosi ugualmente il 12 e il 13 giugno 2011, che ha visto la popolazione esprimersi per la cancellazione delle norme che avrebbero consentito la produzione di energia elettrica nucleare sul territorio nazionale. Stati Uniti d'America Nonostante le richieste di alcuni esponenti del suo stesso partito, il presidente Barack Obama ha negato che l'incidente giapponese rallenterà la ripresa nucleare americana, aggiungendo che le centrali americane sono sicure. Svizzera Dopo l'incidente l'Ufficio federale dell'energia ha annunciato la sospensione del nuovo programma nucleare al fine di riesaminare e modificare gli standard di sicurezza. Il 22 marzo 2011, il Parlamento cantonale di Argovia ha bocciato la richiesta del Partito Socialista Svizzero e del Partito Ecologista Svizzero di sottoporre alle camere federali un'iniziativa per l'uscita dal nucleare in concomitanza con gli eventi giapponesi. Tuttavia, il 25 maggio 2011, il Consiglio federale svizzero ha proposto l'abbandono graduale della fonte nucleare attraverso il blocco della costruzione di nuovi reattori e la conferma del calendario di chiusura (tra il 2019 e il 2034) delle centrali attualmente attive. La decisione finale in merito è stata presa il 6 dicembre 2011 dalla camera bassa del Parlamento svizzero. che, tramite tre mozioni, ha chiesto che non venga autorizzata la costruzione di nuove centrali pur non vietando in alcun modo l'uso nel Paese della tecnologia nucleare. In caso di futuro cambiamento d'indirizzo non sarà dunque necessaria una modifica di legislazione ma solo un provvedimento amministrativo (sotto forma di una nuova mozione) per rimanere nel settore. Unione europea Günther Oettinger, commissario all'energia della Commissione europea, ha dichiarato il 15 marzo 2011: «dobbiamo anche porci la domanda se, in Europa, in futuro, potremo soddisfare i nostri bisogni energetici senza il nucleare». Nel marzo 2016, un rapporto della Commissione europea descrive l'energia nucleare come inevitabile e raccomanda investimenti dell'ordine di miliardi di euro per assicurare in futuro una sicura fonte di enegia. Si chiede alle aziende elettriche massicci investimenti per la costruzione di nuove centrali nucleari. Le somme richieste ammontano intorno dai €450 miliardi ai €500 miliardi. Questo rapporto è la prima rassegna sulla economia del nucleare in Europa dopo il marzo 2011. Sempre secondo le stime della Commissione europea, almeno €45 miliardi a €50 miliardi sono necessari per ammodernare gli impianti esistenti, che altrimenti dovrebbero essere tutti sostituiti entro il 2050. Si suggerisce che molti operatori potranno allungare la vita operativa degli impianti ben oltre quanto progettato in origine. Il rapporto ha sollevato critiche da parte del Partito Verde tedesco: Rebecca Harms, co-direttore del Gruppo Verde nel Parlamento europeo sostiene, appoggiandosi ad un studio contrastante, che: "La Commissione europea sta sottovalutando i costi e dipingendo un futuro roseo della industria nucleare.". Questo secondo rapporto, argomenta che la Commissione europea sta sistematicamente sottostimando i costi di estensione della vita degli impianti nucleari, dello smaltimento delle scorie nucleari e della demolizione di alcune centrali. Nello stesso momento, prosegue questo secondo studio, la Commissione europea assume una elevata domanda di energia elettrica e così faccendo arriva alla conclusione della necessità a continuare a mantenere in servizio vecchi e pericolosi reattori, oltre a costruire nuove centrali nucleari. Altri Paesi Altre nazioni hanno annunciato che le vicende giapponesi saranno tenute in considerazione ai fini della sicurezza, ma che il programma nucleare non sarebbe cambiato. In molti Paesi già dotati di impianti nucleari è stato deciso intanto di rivedere le misure di sicurezza: è il caso dell'India e di Taiwan. Risarcimento danni La Tokyo Electric Power Company (Tepco), il 30 agosto 2011, ha annunciato i nuovi standard per risarcire le persone colpite dal disastro nucleare di Fukushima Dai-ichi . Note Voci correlate * Incidente nucleare * Incidente di Three Mile Island * Disastro di Černobyl' * Inquinamento radioattivo * Terremoto e maremoto del Tōhoku del 2011 * Energia nucleare in Giappone * Energia nucleare nel mondo * Smantellamento degli impianti nucleari Collegamenti esterni * L'incidenza del cancro nelle zone attorno a Fukushima sembra essere pari a 4 volte la media mondiale - Japanese physicians link spike in cancer to Fukushima radiation (7 aprile 2014) * Top Scientist: “Fukushima is the most terrifying situation I can imagine” — I've seen a paper which says it's bye-bye Japan and to evacuate North America's west coast if Unit 4 goes after quake and rods are exposed (VIDEO) (2 novembre 2013) * Radiation level in Fukushima No. 1 ditch hits record high (17 ottobre 2013) * New radiation leaks from Fukushima could be 'lethal within four hours' as safety concerns at nuclear power plant increase (settembre 2013) * CNN: Why Fukushima is worse than you think - By Mycle Schneider, Special to CNN (agosto 2013) * CNBC: Fukushima nuclear leak 'can get a lot worse' (agosto 2013) * Il Giappone ad un anno dall'incidente di Fukushima (febbraio 2012) * PURE AND APPLIED GEOPHYSICS: Analysis of Radionuclide Releases from the Fukushima Dai-ichi Nuclear Power Plant Accident Part II * The New York Times: Japan Nuclear Plant May Be Worse Off Than Thought (March 29, 2012) * The Accident at TEPCO's Fukushima Nuclear Power Stations - Giugno 2011 Report del governo giapponese alla conferenza ministeriale dell'IAEA sulla sicurezza nucleare. * * * Foto di archivio. L'unità 1 è sulla sinistra. * Foto satellitare del 16 marzo 2011. L'unità 1 è sulla destra. * * TEPCO - ふくいちライブカメラ 福島第一原子力発電所１号機～４号機の映像をリアルタイムで配信しています。 - Immagini 24 su 24 da una webcam fissa sui reattori 1-4 dell'impianto * Comunicato dell'Organizzazione mondiale della sanità sulla prevenzione del danno da radiazioni nucleari a Fukushima. * * * Google View. La tecnologia Google View è stata applicata per mostrare virtualmente il prima e il dopo nelle aree colpite dallo tsunami. * Scilla Alecci, Radiazioni, sostanze pericolose, famiglie separate: Fukushima quattro anni dopo, "Corriere della Sera" 2015. Categoria:Minaccia Radiologica